How it Feels
by the-enigma-machine
Summary: After a frozen skirmish leaves Metal Sonic questioning his identity, Sonic decides to step in and help guide Metal to his own self-discovery. But when Metal realizes he can only feel sensations from Sonic, he approaches Sonic with a single request.


**A/N: This is a collab between myself and AnonCCZ from AO3. They wrote the story/plot, and I wrote the prose.**

* * *

The ice of White Park Zone shone hard and smooth, laid in thick sheets of shiny, transparent ribbons. It was sleek too, sleek enough that when Sonic crashed into it, he went careening away, skidding along its surface until he crashed face-first in a heap of grainy snow.

Metal Sonic took a step forward. The ice crunched.

Silence.

Sonic heaved up himself, elbows pressed into the cold, stinging snow. Tiny ice crystals scattered across his fur like glitter.

Enough.

"You—you cheap copy! Why you—"

Sonic coughed, his breath puffing into a fine mist. Stumbling to his feet, he brushed the ice off his knees. "And you know what else? You're not even that. Because if you were, you wouldn't want me dead."

Metal froze. His optics flickered slightly, grainy red against the snow drifting through the air.

Sonic furrowed his brow. Where was Metal's response?

Silence.

"So...uh," Sonic finally asked, "What are you doing?"

Metal jerked his head, staring directly at Sonic. "Elaborate on your inquiry."

Sonic shrugged, kicking a small ball of ice with the back of his heel. "Well, it's like, I don't want you dead, yeah? So that means you're not really my copy. Otherwise, you wouldn't want me dead either."

Metal froze again, his optics flickering more intensely. Sonic waved his hand in front of Metal.

There was still no response.

Sonic wiped the snowflakes from his face with the back of his hand. "Hey Metal, did the ice finally get to you? Or are you just frozen?"

Still, there was no response.

Strange, but if Metal was going to freeze like this, then there was no point in sticking around. He still had Eggman to defeat.

Sonic sped off.

* * *

Green Hill Zone was a natural place, free from all forms of artificiality—including electric lighting. During the night, it was hard enough to see here, even when the moon was full. And when the moon was waning, as it was tonight, its dim light made the blades of grass look nearly blue and the trunks of trees like faded parchment. It was light enough still for an evening jog.

Ahead, atop a distant hill, two, red ovals glowed like porch lights.

Sonic chewed his lip. He knew this glow, knew who it belonged to. That made the decision easy enough.

"Hey." Sonic stopped just behind Metal. "What are you doing out here?"

Metal drew his legs into his chest. He didn't turn to look at Sonic, and when he finally spoke, his voice was quiet. "You were right."

Sonic never expected these words from Metal. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Metal poked at the ground, wrapping the long blades of grass around his finger. "I was never the real one. I was never as fast as you, and I will never be better than you. I am nothing but a cheap copy."

Sonic bit his lip. His words had really hurt Metal so much?

"Look, Mets—" Sonic gulped. He was really about to do this, wasn't he? "I'm sorry about what I said back there. We were just in the middle of a fight, and the words kind of slipped out of my mouth. I didn't mean it."

Metal pressed his fingers into the dirt, driving up a small mound of mud.

Sonic rolled back on his heels, wobbling slightly. Even if it was dark out, Metal's feelings were as plain as day, and Sonic had never seen him look so sad.

Metal finally said, "You do not need to apologize. You spoke only the truth."

"I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean—" Sonic cut himself off. There was only one way to fix this.

Sitting down next to Metal, Sonic wrapped his arm around Metal's shoulder, pulling him into a half embrace. But Metal merely sat there, stiff and motionless.

Sonic had to consider for a moment. The problem—it had to be Metal was always comparing himself to Sonic. Sonic was everything Metal wasn't, and it must hurt him deeply. So maybe if Sonic could only show Metal how unique he was, it would help.

"You're not a copy, Mets. You can do lots of things better than me. You can even do things I can't do myself!"

Metal turned his gaze toward Sonic. "What things are these?"

Sonic beamed. "You can fly! That's pretty awesome, I'd say. You get to see the sky really close! That's gotta be an adventure."

Metal turned his gaze to the sky. Green Hill Zone was entirely undeveloped, and lacking light pollution, the stars shone clearly and brilliantly.

Metal turned back to Sonic. "Would you like to see it?"

Sonic blinked. Was Metal really offering to take Sonic up there? To the sky? But was that really such a good idea? After all, he and Metal were enemies. This could be a trap.

But...no. Sonic recognized the sadness in Metal's gaze. Metal wouldn't do that. Not now.

"Sure, I'd love to see it," Sonic said, giving Metal his most reassuring smile.

Metal studied him for a moment as if he hadn't really expected this answer. After a while, he nodded. "I will show you."

Without hesitation or ceremony, Metal stood up. He offered Sonic his hand.

Sonic grinned. He cupped Metal's hand between his own, giving it a hearty shake.

In one, smooth motion, Metal took Sonic into his arms and turned toward the sky.

Their ascent was like no other, for even though Sonic had taken to the skies many times before, he had never fully appreciated it. There was a world of difference between flying atop the Tornado and flying snuggled up to Metal's chest, nestled in his arms.

The sky lingered above them, as silent and dark as a blank canvas. The emptiness promised possibility, as limitless as the sky was vast. Stars scattered across the tapestry of the night like glitter, shiny and distant, each tiny speck glistening among the swaths of light.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sonic whispered. This high up, everything was so quiet, and Sonic felt compelled to hold the silence sacrosanct.

"It is," Metal said, not quite like a statement, and not quite like a question either.

Sonic suppressed a yawn, resting his head against Metal's chest. "You know, it's funny. I've been up here with Tails so much, but...well, I guess we were always just in such a hurry. I've never seen the sky so beautiful before."

"Neither have I," Metal said. He pulled Sonic closer, and Sonic shuddered as the warmth of Metal's engine flowed across his fur. "It is different somehow, to see it like this."

"Mhm," Sonic muttered. Metal's engine hummed with a comforting purr. Something about the way Metal was holding him made Sonic feel so comfortable. "You know, Mets, the way you're holding me—it's like you know exactly what you're doing. Even though you're a robot, this isn't stiff at all."

Clouds wafted beneath them like cream poured into coffee, illuminated by the diffuse light of the moon.

"That is because I can feel you," Metal said. "Our connection enables it. You are the only thing I can feel."

"Our connection?"

"Yes. Our connection." Metal beeped. "I am a robot. I can feel no sensation except what I can feel from you. It is how I am able to hold you as so. I can feel your comfort and discomfort."

"Huh." Sonic had never really thought about it, but this did make a certain amount of sense. "That's certainly something."

The night air was thin and cold while Metal's engine was perfectly warm. Sonic found himself leaning into it, soaking the warmth up into his fur. The whirl of Metal's engine was so rhythmic, so peaceful.

Sonic yawned. His eyelids drooped heavy and his body felt relaxed.

He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Many days past, and throughout all that time, Sonic and Metal had become very good friends. They had spent many days and many nights alone together as Sonic showed Metal all sorts of things: the wonders of the world, the beauty of life, and Metal's boundless capacity for freedom if only he left the doctor.

And so when Metal asked Sonic to accompany him to Labyrinth Zone, how could Sonic say no? Quiet evenings like these, time spent alone with Metal...these had quickly become one of Sonic's favorite things, and Sonic couldn't wait to show Metal the ruins.

They sat there now, atop one of the sleek stone columns made smooth from countless years of erosion. What little light there was here dabbled down from the cracks in the ceiling, but the water below was shiny and calm. Metal's armor practically shone in the ambient light.

Nothing was said for a long time. After all, the quiet patter of water was music enough.

Finally, Metal spoke. "Thank you."

Sonic turned. Through the dim light, Metal's optics glowed. "Thank you? For what?"

"You have shown me things I had never seen before, things I had never even known to exist." Metal paused. "You have made me feel things, Sonic. Things I did not know I could. And while there are still many things I know I shall never experience, I still owe so much to you."

Sonic beamed. This was awesome news—awesome enough that he gave Metal an immediate thumbs up. "Hey, I'm happy to hear that, Mets! It's great to see you come into your own."

Although this did beg the question. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what are those things you'll never experience?"

"Well, ah, it is—" Metal shook his head. "No, nevermind. It is an impossibility."

"Come on," Sonic leaned back, wrapping his arm around Metal's shoulder, "you can trust me!"

Metal tapped his fingers together, fidgeting for a moment and looking away.

"I want to know what a kiss is like," Metal whispered.

"That's it? Why that's not impossible at all!" Sonic said, although there was the slightest hint of nerves in his voice. "Look at yourself—you're a young, good-looking 'bot. I'm sure all the ladies would line up to kiss you."

Metal shook his head. "It would not matter. I could not feel such a kiss."

"You couldn't feel it?" That did make a degree of sense. Metal was a robot after all.

But—

"Hey, I've hugged you before. Didn't you say you felt that?"

A pause. "...As I said then, I can feel only you. It is our connection that does it." Metal laid his hands flat. "I can feel no one else."

Sonic bit his lip. The water below echoed distantly.

"So, you'd only feel a kiss if I kissed you?"

Metal folded his arms, gaze locked onto the ground. "It is probable. But—" Another pause. "No, it does not matter. Forget I said anything."

Sonic's mouth went dry. The cave was dim, so dim that Metal's eyes grew all the more intensely. Sonic took a single breath. The cold air felt sickly in his lungs.

"If you want," Sonic whispered. "I could show you what a kiss feels like."

Dripping pattered beneath them, tiny droplets of water leaking through the microscopic holes in the ancient ceiling tiles.

Sonic leaned closer, lifting his hands, steady, smooth, unshaking. He cupped Metal's cheeks, and an unfamiliar, yet utterly welcome, warmth pierced the cool lining of his gloves.

"S-sonic—" Metal beeped. He pressed his hands to Sonic's. Slowly, he led them away from his face. "You must not do this. It is not right."

Metal's hands were cooler than Metal's face, and yet Sonic appreciated their touch just the same.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"You should only kiss someone you love. It would be wrong to kiss me simply because I wish to know the sensation."

Metal's grip was cool and firm against Sonic's gloves. Slowly, Sonic turned his palm until it pressed against Metal's hand. Sonic then spread both their fingers together. For a while, he simply let their palms and fingers touch.

Sonic wove their fingers together. "And what if you're the one I love?"

Metal didn't respond, at least not verbally, but his body language spoke for him: the gentle flush of his optical screen and the way he leaned closer to Sonic.

A faint smile cracked Sonic's lips. He could feel his own face grow warm. Gingerly, he brought his muzzle up to Metal's face.

He pressed his lips to Metal's cheek.

The smooth warmth of Metal's steel cheek sunk into Sonic's skin. He tasted the faintest tinge of iron. He lingered there for a moment, not wanting to pull back. Finally, he muttered, "So...how was it?"

Metal simply gaped in return. "I—I...ah, I am unsure if it worked. May we try again?"

Sonic grinned. An opportunity to kiss Metal again? He could hardly say no.

Sonic leaned forward, pressing his lips to Metal's forehead. He took a moment to savor this sensation—the slope of Metal's forehead and the slight difference in taste from his cheek.

"So? You felt something this time?" Sonic asked.

Metal didn't seem capable of looking at Sonic. He kept studying his hands, optical screen utterly flushed. "A-ah...perhaps another?"

Sonic's grin settled into a smirk. He brought his muzzle higher, his lips so close to Metal's ear that his own breath misted back onto himself. "You're just doing this to get more kisses, aren't you?"

Metal leaned slightly closer to Sonic. "Ah...perhaps?"

"Well then—" Sonic's smug grin deepened. Metal was already as close as he could possibly be without touching Sonic, and this was hardly close enough. "If we're gonna do this, let's do it the right way."

In a single, smooth motion, Sonic slipped his arms around Metal's waist. From there, all he had to do was lean back and pull Metal onto his lap. Once in place, the surprise quickly faded from Metal's face, and he circled his legs around Sonic's waist, holding to Sonic's hips.

"Much better," Sonic said with a low purr. Metal's weight was so warm and reassuring against him, and even though Metal had never sat on him before, Sonic had the strangest sensation of having missed this his whole life.

Metal's hand pressed against Sonic's cheek. "S-sonic—"

With his arms around Metal's waist, Sonic pulled himself close enough that his lips brushed the surface of Metal's muzzle.

Metal tilted his head and pressed his muzzle to Sonic's lips in a gentle, but firm, motion.

Sonic's lips parted, welcoming the kiss with all his being. Even without a mouth, this kiss was utterly complete, and Sonic wouldn't have it any other way. The sweet taste of iron was there—slightly tangy but complementing the gentle electric sparks flowing across his tongue flawlessly. For the longest time, they simply lingered there, utterly absorbed in the moment.

When Sonic pulled away, he took one look at Metal then rested his chin on Metal's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek gently. "Well? How was it?"

"Oh, Sonic," Metal hugged Sonic tightly, "I felt everything. And it was—"

Metal returned the nuzzle lovingly. "It was perfect."


End file.
